


The Star Wars Reader-Insert Bible

by TheDoctorsCaptain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Sensitivity, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Training, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, That's Not How The Force Works, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsCaptain/pseuds/TheDoctorsCaptain
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. The journey will get sinful, so start praying now. Comments are open for requests, so don't be shy.





	1. Kylo Ren/Reader: Extinguishing the Light

You raced down the corridors of Starkiller Base, ignoring the shouting and sirens blaring all around you. You knew you were running out of time, the whole planet was breaking apart and it wouldn't be long until it was destroyed completely. But you couldn't leave yet; not without him. 

Kylo Ren. He had tortured you, yes, for weeks. But he hadn't done it for the sheer pleasure, he had done it to retrieve the information you refused to give the First Order officers during their endless interrogations. The only harm Kylo had actually inflicted on you was when he was forcing his way into your mind. And while you wouldn't deny that it hurt like hell, it was clear that pain alone wasn't his only intention. 

And yet, as you fought back with all your strength to keep him out, his skill won out over yours and he invaded every inch of your head. Every thought you'd ever had, everything you'd ever seen, all of it, was on display for him to sift through at his own leisure. But, the mental connection worked both ways. While he had unrestricted access to your mind, you had the same to his. 

When you looked inside of Kylo Ren, you saw a young man who was lost and broken, but still not completely beyond repair. You saw how much it destroyed him, not being able to turn fully, held back by that small flicker of light. Ever since then, you told yourself that you could do it, bring him closer to that light, that you could save him. 

That's what you were telling yourself over and over again as you sprinted as fast as you could, trying to find him. 

He hadn't exactly been cruel to you either. After Kylo had taken what he wanted, while the guards refused to release you from the terrible chair you were securely strapped into, they never used it on you again unless they were directed to do so by orders of General Hux or someone else. But orders of your torture were never given by Kylo himself. In fact, he would come and sit with you on occasion. 

He would ask you questions; where you came from, who was waiting for you back in the Resistance. But whenever you refused to give an answer, he never took it from you by Force. But whenever you were the one asking questions, he never responded. The more time you spent with him, the more you could feel him. It got to the point where you could tell he was coming before you even heard the hiss of the door to your cell opening. 

You used that feeling now, the feeling that grew stronger and stronger as you got closer to him. Finally, you ran through a doorway that led to dark, cavernous room, with a long, narrow catwalk stretching across chasm so deep you couldn't even see the bottom.

You scanned the area quickly, searching, and felt a tightening in your stomach when you laid your eyes on him. He was striding away from you on the catwalk, about halfway across, his dark cloak billowing out behind him like a living shadow. 

"Kylo!" You shouted, stepping onto the catwalk. He froze and you saw him stiffen at the sound of your voice echoing around him. Kylo turned around slowly to face you. "Take off the mask," you said, moving out even further to him, trying not to look down from the dizzying height you were at. "You don't need it. Not here. Not with me." 

Slowly, but silently, Kylo lifted his hands to his face and removed his helmet, dropping it with a dull clang and revealing his true face. The first time he took it off in front of you during one of your interrogations, you didn't know what you had been expecting but it certainly wasn't that. His pale skin contrasting with his long, dark waves of hair, and his full lips and tortured eyes so dark they were almost black never failed to leave you breathless, and it certainly didn't now. 

You stopped when you were only a few feet away from him. "Kylo," you spoke softly, trying to keep your voice steady, unsure of what exactly to say. "Come with me. Please. Back to your family. Come back home."

His dark eyes bore into you. "The boy that left that place is gone. He was weak and foolish, so I destroyed him." He snarled fiercely. 

"No," you insisted, taking yet another step closer. "That's what Snoke wants you to think. I can help you find him again. But only if you let me."

"I can feel it inside of me," Kylo whispered, all hostility gone from his demeanor. "The Light." 

You longed to reach out and take his hand. To comfort him, to show him who he truly was, to lead him back and hopefully, to you. 

"Yes," you said. "It's there. Calling to you."

Suddenly then, something changed in his eyes. They pleaded with you, but when he spoke, his voice was hard once again. "Snoke feels it too. And he told me what I have to do. I have to extinguish it." 

A cold heavy feeling settled on you, as the meaning of his words sunk in. "Kylo, no," you whispered. "Please." You tried to step away from him, but only managed to make it a few feet backwards before you found yourself unable to move any of your limbs. He walked towards you slowly, his hand moving to the lightsaber hanging from his belt, in no rush. You struggled against the hold he had on you, tears filling your eyes, but it was no use. 

Kylo stopped in front of you, his face expressionless, studying your own. After a few seconds, he slowly raised a hand and pressed his fingers to your face, the leather soft and warm against your cheek. You looked into his eyes, silently begging. He gently brushed away a tear and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear before moving his hand to the back of your neck, holding you steady. 

"Close your eyes," he ordered softly, you felt something hard and cold press into your abdomen right below your ribcage. "Just close your eyes and relax. I promise it will be over with quickly." Letting your tears fall freely now, you shook your head as much as you could. 

Conflicting emotions danced across his features before suddenly, a red-hot pain seared through your body, sending white spots dancing across your eyes and making you gasp out loud in pain. The invisible Force holding you in place disappeared and you staggered forward into Kylo, your fingers clutching the rough wool of his black cloak. Then, the heat disappears and you feel two strong arms wrap around you, slowly and tenderly lowering you to the catwalk. 

After he knelt down and pulled you into his lap, you found yourself looking into the face of Kylo Ren. Reaching up a shaking hand, you brush his cheek with your fingertips.

"I...l-love you," you choke out weakly, finding it harder and harder to breath. Your vision starts go dark around the edges and it becomes difficult to keep your eyes open. The last thing you see before you finally drift away is a single tear rolling down Kylo's cheek.


	2. Luke Skywalker/Reader: Ashamed No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: SOOO, I feel like Luke would be shy towards the reader during the first "night together" about his mechanical hand and him just being inexperienced in general

 

Ever since he had been rescued from the underside of Cloud City, Luke had been distant, even towards Leia. You knew he had been badly hurt, and as soon as the  _ Falcon _ landed, medical droids had surrounded him and whisked him away to the med-bay where he was allowed no visitors. 

 

It had killed you to have him so close but not be able to see him. Especially when his recovery had progressed enough and the medical droids permitted only Leia to go in his room. 

 

She tried her hardest to get you access to Luke, but the staff were unrelenting and she ultimately had to admit defeat. Over the past couple of weeks, the shared concern for Luke and the feeling of loss and pain over Han made the two of you extremely close. You had always admired her strong will and unwavering courage so it surprised you to see this side of the princess. 

 

She knew how you loved Luke and whenever she returned from checking on him, you were the first person she went to. One night she told you that during the fight between Luke and Vader, the Sith had told him something terrible about himself but Luke wouldn’t say what it was. 

 

After Luke was deemed recovered enough, he was moved out of the medical wing and given a new room two hallways away from yours. You saw him occasionally, like at briefings and meal times, and always moved to sit next to him. He barely spoke but you did manage to get some response out of him. You knew from talking to Leia that he did the same to her, and she urged you to keep trying get through to him. 

 

And so you did. He began to be appear more animated when you were with him and once or twice you even got him to crack a smile. But he always kept you on his left side. Leia had told you that during the fight, Luke’s right hand was severed and was replaced with a mechanical one, which he covered with a black glove. He was extremely careful to never touch you with it during the brief moments of contact and sometimes when you were talking, Luke would catch your eye on it and then quickly shift himself so it was out of sight. 

 

When you were still stationed on the Hoth Base, you and Luke were practically inseparable, save for when you both parted to your separate sleeping quarters at night. You loved Han and Leia deeply and would have trusted them with your life, but it was Luke that you truly felt comfortable opening up to. And likewise, Luke was always open with you. 

  
  
  
  


Finally, after everyone else on the base had retired bed one night, you found yourself in front of Luke’s door. Taking a deep breath, you lifted your hand and lightly rapped on the door with your knuckles. It took a few seconds, but then it slowly opened a crack to reveal a sliver of Luke’s face.

 

“(y/n)?” He asked. The part of his mouth that you could see was turned down into a frown. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” you smiled up at him and resisted the urge to kick the door open the rest of the way and throw your arms around him. “Can I, um, come in?” 

 

He didn’t say anything, but he did pull open the door. He was barefoot and wearing a white tunic that was belted at the waist over a pair of loose light-brown leggings. 

 

You shut the door behind you and then you both stood there facing each other. 

 

“How are you?” You asked finally, breaking the awkward silence. 

 

Luke shrugged. It didn’t escape your notice that he held his hand, now without the glove, at an angle so that it was covered by the sleeve of his tunic. “I’m better,” he answered, and you knew that was being truthful. 

 

You decided to get right into it. “Luke,” you started, playing with the hem of your sleeping shirt. “Look I know that something bad happened to you on Bespin.” At the name of the planet, you saw Luke’s face become more guarded. “And I want you to know...no, I  _ need _ you to know that you don’t have to tell me what it was if you don’t want to.” 

 

As you spoke, you slowly stepped closer to him, encouraged when he didn’t move away. “But when you’re ready to talk,” you continued softly. “Or even if you just want to sit and be with somebody, I’m always right here.” 

 

When you finished speaking, you held your breath as you waited for his reaction. You felt your heart lift as his blue eyes softened and his lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what. 

 

Unable to hold yourself back any longer, you suddenly threw your arms around his neck. There was barely any hesitation before you felt his arms circle around your back and waist, pulling you tightly against him. 

 

There was something in his touch. A longing, a need to hold and be held, to know that he wasn’t alone. He lowered his head to bury his face in your neck. 

 

“I missed you, Luke,” you whispered. His arms tightened even more.

 

“I know,” he said. “But I couldn’t...just, I wasn’t ready to...” He stopped speaking as he felt the understanding radiating from you. He knew perfectly well that you of all people understood what it was like to put up walls around you, afraid to take them down even for those who wanted to help. 

 

After a few more minutes of holding each other tightly in silence, you pulled away just enough to see his face but kept your hands resting on his shoulders. Deciding to push your luck, you slowly slid your left hand over the curve of his shoulder, watching him carefully. He seemed to know exactly what you were doing and his entire body tensed up, but made no move pull away or stop you. 

 

Encouraged, you continued your way down his bicep, feeling the lean muscle underneath the soft fabric of his tunic. You made sure to keep your touch light, and tried to emit as much reassurance as possible towards him. 

 

Finally, when you reached just above his right wrist, you reached under his sleeve and gently curled your fingers around it. You were momentarily confused, as you had expected to feel cold metal under your fingertips rather than warm skin.

 

“(y/n),” Luke whispered once. There was a trace of fear in his eyes and you gave him a small smile before lowering your own (e/c) eyes to his hand. 

 

It looked normal. 

 

When you looked back up, Luke’s soft blue eyes wouldn’t meet your gaze. Instead he kept them trained on your feet, his messy blonde hair falling across his forehead.

 

“Luke,” you asked gently. “What’s wrong?” 

 

He tried to tug away from you, but you refused to let him get away by slightly tightening your grip. It was a few moments before he finally answered. 

 

“I’m damaged.” It was such a simple response and yet it held so much pain that all you wanted to do was hold him until it went away. 

 

Instead, you cupped his cheek with your free hand and gently, but insistently, forced him to look at you. 

 

Stroking his hand with the backs of your fingers you asked, “Can you feel this?” Frowning, Luke nodded.

 

“Then you are  _ not _ damaged,” you insisted fiercely. “This,” you squeezed his hand to emphasize your point. “Is a part of you now. Why should that make me love you any less than I did before?” 

 

You saw the beginnings of hope flicker across his face as he stared at you with his brows drawn together. 

 

“Do you truly mean that?” Luke’s voice was barely a whisper.

In response, you pressed your lips to his. After a few seconds of shock at your sudden actions, Luke returned the pressure, Ashamed no longer, he touched your face with his mechanical hand, running it through your hair, across your back, and over your hip. 

 

It was a simple and chaste kiss, and yet it was so much more intimate and meaningful than any other contact you had with him before.

 

  
That night, there were so many things that you said to each other, but none of them involved words. And when sleep’s call became too insistent to ignore any longer, Luke held you closer than he ever had before.  


	3. Anakin Skywalker/Reader: Reckless and In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: " It would be realy cool if you could write a fic where the reader is a nurse and she meets Anakin. This could lead to fluff, bickering, romance etc."

“He’s going to be fine, Master Kenobi.” You smiled up at the Jedi, who let out a sigh of relief. “The bolt just grazed his shoulder. Luckily, unless it’s a direct hit, blasters aren’t too lethal.” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“He may be fine now, but if he doesn’t stop acting so reckless, one day he won’t be,” Obi-Wan grumbled. 

You patted his shoulder. “You’re his master. Put your foot down.” 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at you. “Don’t you think I’ve tried, (y/n)?” He asked with a tired smile. 

 

A week later you pulled aside a curtain in the medbay to check on a patient. A patient who turned out to be Anakin Skywalker. 

You frowned. “Is your shoulder still bothering you, Anakin?” 

He blinked. “What? Oh, no. The shoulder healed fine.” He grinned at you and you were surprised to feel your cheeks grow warmer. “This is, ah, a new problem.”

You looked him over and then noticed the way his right ankle seemed to be bent inwards. You moved closer to him. 

“I mean, maybe it’s nothing,” he continued. “But I’m pretty sure my foot isn’t supposed to look like that.” 

You entered in a few notes on your data pad before placing it next to the small sink and rolling up the sleeves of your white medic uniform. Although you didn’t look directly at him, you knew that the Padawan was watching you. 

When you finally did look at him, he had a crooked, half-smile on his face. If you had to be honest, his gaze was a little creepy and unsettling, but if you were being honest then you’d also have to admit that he was by no means bad looking. 

Perching lightly at the foot of his bed, you eased his boot off. 

“What happened?” 

Anakin winced, but you weren’t sure if it was because of the pain or at the question. 

“Master Obi-Wan and I got ambushed by a unit of battle droids and I may have, uh, misjudged the distance between a roof and the ground.” 

You raised an eyebrow and looked at him sideways. “I didn’t know that Jedi could be so clumsy.” 

You were only joking, and Anakin seemed to know that, but you noticed the way he seemed to take offense to it. 

“Well,” you announced as you lightly ran your fingers along Anakin’s ankle. “It’s not broken but it is dislocated. It doesn’t need need to be operated on but I’ll have to relocate it, which is gonna hurt. A lot.” 

Anakin nodded once and then laid his head back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

When you saw that he had visibly relaxed into the Force, you braced your left hand on the top of his calf and your other on his foot before jerking your wrist and twisting at the same time. 

You felt the ball under your fingers go back into the socket with a sickening pop. 

Anakin’s hands gripped the sheets and his jaw clenched, but he made no sound. 

You touched his knee. “You alright?” 

“Yeah,” he panted finally. 

You were about to give him some instructions to take it easy for a day but you completely forgot the words when his blue eyes opened and locked on your (e/c) ones. 

He was attractive, you would have to have been blind not to see it. 

He’s also a Jedi, he can’t be with anyone, you scolded yourself. And you’re just a medic. 

Breaking away from his intense gaze, you cleared your throat. “You may leave now. But I want you to go back to your quarters and rest for the remainder of the cycle. Wait here please.” 

The crooked grin returned. “Yes, ma’am.” 

You went out into the hallway where Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He straightened when he saw you approaching.

He raised a single eyebrow questioningly. 

“Not broken,” you informed him. “Just a dislocation.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but still looked relieved. “Thank you again, (y/n). Stars only knows that you have more important patients to be tending to instead of impulsive Padawans.” 

You smiled. “Of course, Master Obi-Wan. However, I would like you to take him back to your quarters. I get the feeling that he’s not one for listening to medical advice so I also ask that you stay with him to make sure that he is resting.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You’ve only met him twice and yet you seem to know him so well already.” 

 

You met him many more times after that. And each time, it never failed to amaze you how many ways one person could injure himself.

In a way, the far hospital room in the corner of the medbay seemed to become Anakin’s own personal medbay, for he was it’s most regular occupant. 

In time, your feelings for him seemed to grow. Whenever you heard the name Anakin Skywalker, you rushed to be the medic in charge of his care. 

On one occasion, you found yourself throwing back the curtain to his room, fuming with anger. 

“Stars, Anakin, what is wrong with you?” You hissed at him. He lay there with an oxygen mask covering the bottom half of his face, a result of nearly succumbing to poisonous gas. 

He and Obi-Wan had been sent to village on a nearby planet to help protect the locals from Separatist attacks and during a raid on the village, toxic gas was set off. 

Anakin, still weak, struggled to sit up. “There were still people in their houses. I wasn’t going to just leave them to die.”

He may have been reckless and impulsive, but there was no denying that Anakin was incredibly brave. 

You sighed at his words, realizing that you were yelling at him for saving the lives of others. Taking pity at the sight of him trying to sit up on his own, you stepped forward and rearranged the pillows behind his back before settling him against them. 

Before you could move away though, his fingers caught yours. You looked down, startled at the contact.   
“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Unable to help yourself, your thumb brushed lightly over the backs of his knuckles. 

“I’m not mad at you, Anakin,” you said quietly. “I just wish you wouldn’t do things that might get you killed.”

You sat in silence for a few moments and when Anakin opened his mouth to say something else, the comlink on your wrist beeped loudly. 

You sighed. “I have to go.” 

Anakin nodded and then slumped back against the pillows. Before you left, you gave his fingers a slight squeeze which after a brief hesitation, he returned. 

 

 

You rushed into the medbay, beelining for that familiar room at the end. Before you could even get close enough to see around the huddle of doctors and medics, your path was blocked by none other than Master Windu. 

His hands caught your shoulders, effectively preventing you from moving past or away from him. 

Uncaring about who he was, you tried to shake him off, feeling your anger growing.

“Let me go!” 

Ever calm, Windu only tightened his grip until you stopped fighting enough for him to speak. 

“You can’t go in there, (y/n),” he said firmly.

You were even more outraged. “And why the hells not? I’m a medic for Maker’s sake!”

“I’m afraid young Skywalker requires the training of more experienced medical practitioners.”

As angry as you were, you couldn’t help but feel hurt by his words. Maker only knew how many times Anakin had been patched back together by you. You doubted that there was anyone in the medbay who knew him as well as you did. 

While Windu wasn’t unkind, there was something in his tone and eyes that told you there was going to be no way that you could convince him to let you through. 

You sighed, defeated. “Yes, Master WIndu.”

He released his hold on you and turned to leave the medbay but stopped before saying, “I believe Master Kenobi is in need of medical attention as well. I’d suggest that you see to him instead.” 

Your heart lifted at his words. He may have been hurt, but at least Obi-Wan was here. In the times that you spent with him reporting about Anakin, the Jedi had become somewhat of an older brother to you. 

Checking a monitor, you found his room number and hurried inside.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor and clutching his left shoulder. 

He looked up when you entered and you saw not only his fatigue, but his worry about Anakin written all over his face. 

You tried to speak, but no sound came out. Seeming to understand, Obi-Wan reached out his good arm and you immediately walked into it.

His arm came around you as he pulled you against his side. He loved Anakin too, you knew. Not the way that you did for sure, but he truly cared for his Padawan. 

“Is there any word?” Obi-Wan asked quietly. 

You shook your head. “They won’t let me see him. I don’t know how long it’ll take before I can.”

Getting yourself together, you sat up and wiped your eyes. “Master Windu said that you were hurt too.” 

“Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan said, seemingly having forgotten about his injuries. “A slash from a saber on my arm and upper leg.” 

You’d dealt with with plenty of wounds caused by the Jedi weapon and they were easy enough to treat. 

You tried not to think about Anakin while you prepared the bacta patches. When you turned around again, Obi-Wan had removed his outer tunic and was sitting on the bed with his sleeve rolled up to his shoulder. 

After placing a patch on the wound on his arm, you knelt down and widened the charred hole in his trousers to treat the wound on his leg. 

When you had finished, you sat back on the bed with Obi-Wan while you waited together in silence. 

 

Two and a half hours had passed before you were allowed to enter Anakin’s room during your rounds. It was late into the sleep cycle, but he was still awake. 

Your breath caught when you pushed aside the curtain and laid eyes on him. 

The bottom half of his right arm had been replaced with a mechanical limb, the metal glinting in the soft light radiating from the lamp next to his bed.

His face was pale and shined with a sheen of sweat. The immense load of painkillers that were administered through a needle in his left elbow gave his usually clear blue eyes a glazed over look. 

But nevertheless, they still locked on you as you came to move by his side. 

“Anakin,” you whispered, feeling tears prickle behind your eyes.

He managed a small smile, a ghost of the infuriatingly cocky one that he always wore. “Hey,” he rasped back.

You reached out with your hand and brushed his cheek with your fingertips. You didn’t know what else to say to him. You couldn’t tell him that you loved him, no matter how much the words threatened to spill out. 

Instead, you continued to stroke his face, your touch telling him what you couldn’t say out loud. 

“I have to go,” you said quietly. 

Panic suddenly broke through the drug-induced fog at the thought of being left alone again. 

He placed the fingers of his good hand over your own and squeezed with a surprising urgency. 

“Please stay with me,” he begged weakly.

He didn’t need to ask twice. Typing a quick message into your comlink, you asked one of your fellow medics to take over your shift for the rest of the sleep cycle. 

Then, you laid down in the bed next to the left of Anakin, who scooched over as best as he could.

You curled up in the crook of his shoulder and he draped his arm around you, reaching to intertwine his fingers with yours. 

“Thank you,” he murmured before the combination of exhaustion and drugs pulled into sleep. 

It wasn’t long before you too drifted off, side by side with the man you loved and had just come so close to losing.


	4. Obi-Wan/Reader: Until the End

Obi-Wan was just taking off from Mustafar, shattered as he left his brother and former Padawan to die on the fiery planet. Then he felt it. A sharp, searing pain lancing through his abdomen, even though there was no source or wound. He gasped and staggered backwards clutching his side. 

Instantly, he knew; it was you. You were in trouble and hurt, badly, from the feel of it. 

 

He had known you since you were a little girl, when he and Qui-Gon had saved you as your village burned. It was Obi-Wan, still a Padawan himself, that had carried you away from the smoldering ruins and held you tightly on the ride back to Coruscant, his touch calming and comforting as you cried against his robes. 

He and Qui-Gon, sensing the Force in you, took you straight away to the Jedi council where it was decided that you would begin training as a Padawan. 

Obi-Wan was there with you every step of the way, watching as you grew from a girl to a young woman. When you weren’t studying the Force with Yoda, you were with Obi-Wan, who helped you learn to clear your mind and meditate. You spend countless hours with him, simply sitting together in silence and reveling in each other’s presence. 

He often sparred with you, teaching you how to fight with your mind as well as your body and when it came time for you to build your own lightsaber, Obi-Wan was there guiding you as you constructed your brilliant green blade. 

He attended the ceremony where you, a Padawan learner no longer, became titled a Jedi Knight, looking on proudly at how far you had come in the years he had known you. 

 

All of this swirled through his head as he punched in coordinates into the console of his small ship, using your signature in the Force to feel your location. 

I’m coming, (y/n), he thought over and over again. I’m coming.

 

As he came out of lightspeed, he was greeted by the sight of a planet, its surface swirled with deep blue areas of water and vast expanses of forest. 

Finding a small, open area surrounded by trees, Obi-Wan could see the impression in the grass where another ship had previously landed. He did the same and as soon as the ship touched down, he was racing to the door and using the Force to quickly lower the ramp, your growing presence driving him mad. 

He felt like he had been doused in cold water when he spotted your broken form lying across the underneath the dark, starry sky. 

Sprinting over to you, he fell to his knees in the grass by your side, praying to whatever gods there were that he wasn’t too late. If it weren’t for the faint Force signature you gave off he would have thought that you were already gone. 

The bright moonlight made your skin look even paler than usual and when he brushed back the hair from your face, it was cold to the touch. You were curled on your side, in and around yourself, eyes closed. When Obi-Wan gently rolled you onto your back, they fluttered open. 

“Obi-Wan?” You asked hoarsely. “You’re here.” 

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him. Now was not the time to let his feelings get in the way. “Of course I am,” he said, trying to keep his voice light.

He gently pried your hands away from where they were clutching your stomach. His heart fell when he saw the charred hole in your cream colored tunic, right above your brown leather belt. The wound had been cauterized so there was no blood, making it seem not as bad.

But Obi-Wan was no fool. He could tell from the positioning of wound and the way the Force was flickering around you, things had been damaged. There was nothing he could do on his own, not even with the help of the Force, and there wasn’t enough time to get you to a medical facility. 

“What happened?” He asked tightly. 

“Clone trooper I was with,” you answered, your voice strained. “He just suddenly opened fire. Didn’t even see it coming.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to the lightsaber that was still clipped to your belt as the anger in him rose and he struggled to push it down.

It wasn’t fair. Why was this happening, to you of all people? Obi-Wan had just lost Anakin to the call of the Dark Side and now he had to watch as you too were taken from him. You should have been given the chance to defend yourself, something Obi-Wan knew you could have easily done. And yet, here you were, fading away in his arms.

“Obi-Wan?” 

The brokenness in your voice brought him out of his dark thoughts. He looked at you, and felt his heart breaking at the sight of unshed tears in your (e/c) eyes and the helplessness that he felt inside of himself. 

“I don’t want to die.” At that moment, all of the fear you had been trying to keep at bay flooded into your voice. 

Letting the last of his self-restraint go, he allowed himself to acknowledge his emotions. Obi-Wan settled onto the ground with his legs folded underneath him and pulled your body into his lap, cradling your head against his shoulder like he used to after you had a nightmare when you were a child. 

He didn’t know how much time you had left, but he was determined not to let your last moments be filled with fear and agony. He would keep you safe in his arms until you were finally at rest.

“There’s nothing I can do to save you,” he whispered, hating himself for having to say it. 

You, too, knew that death was approaching you, but at Obi-Wan’s words you suddenly feared that you would have to face it alone. “You’ll stay with me?” Tears rolled down the sides of your face as you desperately clutched the sleeve of Obi-Wan’s robe, and the arms around you tightened.

“Right until the end.” 

You were crying freely now, something you hadn’t let yourself do since you began learning the ways of the Jedi. The sound of your agony and the terror he could sense coiled within you felt like a shard of ice being driven into Obi-Wan’s chest and he so desperately wished he could take it away from you.

“There’s nothing to fear, young one,” he said softly, reverting back to the name he always called you as a Padawan. 

He cupped your face with one hand and lightly ran his thumb back and forth across your cheekbone. You leaned into his warm touch, feeling a sense of calm wash over you and anchoring yourself in his steady, blue eyes. 

“Don’t be afraid.” 

The two of you stayed like that for what felt like hours. He spoke quietly to you, telling you stories about far away planets and you found comfort in the sound of his voice. 

Obi-Wan watched as your eyes became unfocused and your breathing grew shallow. The Force around you was so weak it was barely there and Obi-Wan knew that this was it. 

“Feel....tired,” you murmured and Obi-Wan felt warm tears rolling down his own cheeks. 

He smiled though, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “Close your eyes, (y/n),” he whispered. “It’s time for you to sleep now.” 

When your heart finally stilled and your chest no longer rose or fell, Obi-Wan pressed his forehead to yours. His shoulders heaved as sobs wracked through him.

After he had regained control of himself, Obi-Wan once again lifted your body in his arms, just as he had done so many years ago, and carried you away.


	5. Poe Dameron/Reader: Taking Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "One shot about a long, heavy makeout sesh in Poe's X-wing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to apologize to you guys that have given me requests. I post them in the order that they were requested but if I get an idea for one, I write what I can and work on them bit by bit until the earliest one is completed. (Sorry if that's a little confusing)
> 
> But all of the fics from Chapters 4 -11 were all kept in one place (I know, stupid me) and I ended up losing them, which meant that I had to start them all again from the beginning. So for all of you out there who may be getting impatient or just wondering why I haven't been updating more quickly, that's why. 
> 
> I promise you haven't been forgotten and I am doing my best to balance my time between this particular collection and some of my other fics here. 
> 
> Thanks so much for bearing with me <3

Flopping over onto your back, you let out a sigh of frustration as you glared at the ceiling in the dark. 

 

For almost three hours you’d been trying to find a position that stayed comfortable long enough for you to fall asleep. You wanted to sleep and you knew that you needed to sleep, but you just couldn’t. 

 

It had been a long day of flight drills and the whole time you couldn’t wait to get back to your quarters and collapse in bed. But when you finally changed into a tank top and shorts and settled against the pillows, you’d realized that you were wide awake. 

 

Sighing again, you kicked off the blankets and simultaneously swung your legs over the edge of the bed as you sat up. 

 

Turning on the lamp beside your bed, you stood up and stretched as you walked over to the door. You decided against going barefoot and sat down on the floor to pull on your combat boots, the leather so worn that they were practically molded to your feet. 

 

You stepped out into the corridor and, not finding it particularly chilly, tossed the thin jacket in your hands back onto your bed before shutting the door behind you. 

 

It was late in the cycle so it didn’t surprize you that no one else was out. It was dead silent and the only sound was the quiet thumping of the soles of your boots hitting the stone floor. 

 

Having no real destination in mind, you walked up and down the seemingly endless corridors of the D’Qar base. 

 

You thought about going to Poe’s room, but he was probably exhausted too and you didn’t want to wake him while you were slipping into his bed. 

 

As you passed the quarters that you recognized as General Organa’s, you saw a sliver of light coming from under her closed door. 

 

_ She never gets a break _ , you thought sadly. 

 

By the time you reached one of the many underground hangars, you were fully absorbed in your own thoughts. 

 

So when you heard a loud clang coming from the x-wing that you were passing, a small scream escaped your lips and you spun around looking for the source of the sound. 

 

Immediately, there was a familiar voice coming from above you. 

 

“(Y/N)?” 

 

You looked up to the cockpit of the ship and saw the warm, crooked smile that you loved so much. 

 

“Poe?” 

 

He chucked at the startled look on your face. “The one and only. What are you doing out here, sweetheart?” 

 

Now that your heart rate was back down to normal you smiled back. “Couldn’t sleep. I was gonna come to your room but I didn’t want to wake you. Clearly that wouldn’t have been a problem though. But what are  _ you _ doing out here?” 

 

Poe shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep either. Thought I might work on her for a bit.” He patted the edge of the cockpit affectionately. 

 

You climbed up onto the platform that the pilots used to get in and out of the ship, curiously leaning forward. 

 

“Is she broken?” 

 

“Nah, just looking for something to do until I get tired.”

 

After a few seconds of silence, Poe suddenly turned to you with a coy smile on his face. 

 

“Hey, come here.” 

 

You blinked in confusion. “Uh, what?”

 

“Come here.” He laughed as he made motioning gesture to himself sitting in the cockpit. 

 

“Poe, I don’t think we’re both gonna fit in there,” you said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Sure we will. C’mon.” 

 

He offered you his hand and after a brief hesitation, you took it. 

 

The cockpit was only intended for a single pilot, so fitting two in there was asking a lot. It took some adjusting, and it was by no means comfortable, but within a few minutes you were settled in the ship straddling Poe’s lap, with your knees bent at an awkward angle. 

 

This close to him, you could feel warmth of his body seeping into your own through his thin black t-shirt and you realized that you had grown a bit cold since leaving your quarters. 

 

Poe reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. 

 

“See,” he teased. “I told you we would fit. After everything we’ve been through, you still doubt me.”

 

As he spoke, his warm breath blew into your face which was oh-so-close to his. He looked up at you, his dark brown eyes playful and inviting. 

 

“I don’t know,” you said, making your voice sound overly thoughtful. “It’s hard not to trust the second best pilot in the Resistance.” 

 

The corner of his mouth turned up in a cocky grin. “Oh yeah? And who’s the number one best pilot in the Resistance?” 

 

You brought your face even closer to his, mirroring his expression. “Me.” 

 

With that he closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips to yours, the kiss slow and gentle. 

 

Even since you had been with Poe, your moments alone together were always rushed and greedy, filled with uncertainty at not knowing how many more chances like this you would have.

 

But for once, he was going to take his time with you. 

 

You kissed him back, sliding one of your hands from his chest to the back of his head and tangling your fingers in his soft, dark curls. 

 

The only source of light in the hangar was the small, blinking controls inside the x-wing, making it so that the only thing that existed in that moment was just you and Poe. 

 

He pulled away for air, resting his forehead against yours. 

 

His hands, which were resting on your hips, tightened their grip and pulled you even closer so that your torsos were touching. 

 

You closed your eyes as one arm wrapped around your waist and another around your back, relishing the feeling of safety that you always found in his arms. 

 

When you opened them again, the look on his face was one of pure, unguarded adoration. 

 

His mouth met yours again and he waited a few moments before tilting his head and deepening the kiss.The tip of his tongue lightly ran across the seam of your lips, and you gave no hesitation before parting them. 

 

Poe’s tongue slid into your mouth, exploring every crevice and occasionally gliding against yours as you explored his own. 

 

It wasn’t a battle for dominance or a rushed frenzy; it was just you and him, moving together as one. 

 

You couldn’t have cared less that your legs were cramping up, or that your back ached from hunching over. In fact, the only thing that you were aware of was Poe’s touch and the way his hands felt on your body. 

 

One hand stayed firmly on the small of your back, pressing you against him as if he were afraid that you might try to escape. His other hand slowly roamed over your body like it was mapping out every inch.

 

His fingers slid down the curve of your waist before they reached around and traveled up the length of your spine, tracing every ridge. When they touched the bare skin of your shoulders that your tank top failed to cover he rubbed it in slow circles, the pressure alternating between being firm and as light as the brush of a feather. 

 

You gently nipped Poe’s lower lip and you felt him smile into the kiss. 

 

As his mouth continued moving against yours, you felt yourself wondering whatever had you done to deserve this man who treated you as if you were the only girl in the galaxy. 

 

Poe’s lips started moving to the corner of your mouth where they then lightly ran back and forth along your jaw.

 

He took care not to miss any spots, while the occasional drag of his teeth across your skin sent shivers of pleasure down your spine.

 

He pressed a sweet little kiss in the space behind your jaw and under your ear before slowly brushing up the side of your face. He planted soft kisses across your cheek bone until he reached your temple. There, his lips lingered. 

 

Taking advantage of his position, you nuzzled into the crook of Poe’s neck, breathing in the scent of the woodsy-smelling soap he had used earlier that night. 

 

His hands never ceased their movements; one stroking your sides and the curve of your hips while the other had wrapped itself in your hair. 

Poe ran his fingers through the (h/l) (h/c) strands, gently working out any tangles. When you captured his lips with a newfound intensity, his gripped tightened spasmodically and pressed your head even closer.

 

As the kiss deepened and you felt a churning warmth begin in your lower stomach, the hand at your waist slipped under the hem of your tank top and began massaging its way up your spine. 

 

His fingers made their way around to the front your ribs and traced patterns up and down your stomach. 

 

When he moved down dangerously close to the waistband of your shorts before sliding back up to your chest, you moaned softly into the kiss. 

 

You felt Poe’s body underneath yours tense up at the sound you made and his lips curved up into a smile of satisfaction of his ability to tease you mercilessly.  

 

After seemingly unending strokes and caresses, he finally moved his hand back down to your stomach. 

 

Just as his fingertips slid under the fabric, BB8 came rolling into the hanger, beeping urgently.

 

Both you and Poe jumped and you threw yourself backwards off of him, forgetting about the close quarters of the ship and slamming your back into the consoles. 

 

Poe’s eyes widened in concern.

 

“You okay?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” you grumbled as you tried to massage your aching spine. Seeing your struggle, Poe smiled a bit before nudging your hand aside and rubbing soothing circles. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He called down to the little droid. BB8 let out a series of enthusiastic beeps with Poe listening intently and nodding his head here and there. “Alright, buddy. Tell her I’m on my way.” 

 

After BB8 rolled away again, you turned to Poe waiting for an explanation. When you met his eyes, they were shining with a mixture of anxiety and hope. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

He cupped your face with his free hand. “It’s the General. She’s located the map to Luke Skywalker.” His voice was soft but filled with wonder. “She’s organizing a one man mission right now. She...she wants me to fly to Jakku and retrieve it.” 

 

“Oh stars,” you breathed, forgetting all about the pain in your back. Relief and excitement washed over you. Finally, there was real, actual  _ hope _ not only for the Resistance, but for the rest of the galaxy.

 

With a laugh, Poe threw his arms around you and held you close. You returned the embrace, sharing his joy, but then you gently disengaged yourself from him.

 

“I guess this means you have to go now,” you said with a rueful smile. 

 

Poe sighed, but he too had a smile on his face. “Yeah, I guess it does.” 

 

After a few minutes of contorting yourselves to get  _ out _ of the x-wing, you stood facing each other. 

 

There was still a few hours left in the cycle but General Organa wanted Poe to leave 

immediately, which neither of you could fault her for. 

 

Your happiness that Luke Skywalker would finally be returning faded as you came to a realization. 

 

“The First Order will be looking too,” you whispered as you squeezed Poe’s hand. “Please just....please promise me that you’ll be careful.”

 

Poe squeezed back before giving you one last hug. “I promise,” he murmured in your ear. He took a step back and grinned. “Besides it’ll only take me a full day or two and then I’ll be right back here. And when I am,” he kissed your forehead. “You and I are going to pick up where we left off.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Captain Rex (Clone Wars)/Reader: Always By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Would you be able to write one with cap Rex from the clone wars? He's my absolute fav. It could be where reader is hurt and he doesn't leave their side till they wake up or is kidnapped and used as leverage in which sky walker Rex and the other men rescue reader or whatever"

You paced restlessly around your temporary chambers in the Sundari Royal Palace, a feeling of uneasiness churning in your stomach. You’d arrived on Mandalore with Obi-Wan and Anakin, as well as few clones, six days ago in order to keep watch over Duchess Satine and help maintain the peace during one of the most violent times in the planet’s history. 

So far, all had been well; Satine, while maintaining her air of dignity, was kind and welcoming, especially to Obi-Wan. Anakin mentioned that they shared a past but he didn’t elaborate and you didn’t inquire further. The three of you were given your own chambers for the stay, and you found yours, which were located underground, to be much more comfortable than your small quarters back in the Jedi Temple, albeit a bit fancy for your taste. 

It was too quiet. 

While you could sense no disturbances in the Force, there was an unmistakable air of approaching danger. Suddenly, a sharp tingle ran down the length of your spine, causing you to freeze on the spot. 

Before you could react, a deafening roar shook the stone floor, followed moments later by a blast that tore through the walls, throwing you onto your back and into total darkness. 

As you slowly swam back into consciousness, the first thing you became aware of was the coppery taste of blood in your mouth and an immense weight pressing down on your chest. Opening your eyes, you saw that you were underneath a large chunk of ceiling that had fallen in the explosion. You tried to push it off, but found that your arms were pinned as well. 

You gasped as your attempts at moving set of a deep stab of agony in your abdomen. Closing your eyes, which were streaming from both pain and the thick dust in the air, you tried to make yourself relax just as Master Windu had taught you. 

With the heavy slab of stone on top of you, your breathing capacity was limited and you fought down the wave of panic that threatened to overtake you. Blocking out the sounds of still-falling rubble and the pain in your side, you focused on letting go of all emotion and summoning the Force to your will.

Slowly, the pressure on your chest lessened as the stone rose a few centimetres and you sucked in a full breath of air. Lifting the slab was quickly draining your energy, and you tried to suspend it where it was while you wriggled out from underneath. 

But as soon as you started moving, smaller pieces of rock shifted, startling you. Your concentration broke completely and the slab came crashing back down, this time pinning your right arm to your body, with a distinct snap that tore a scream from your throat. 

You spit out a mouthful of blood and lay limply on the floor, trying to move as little as possible. Your breathing was ragged and even more difficult to do than before. 

In desperation, you closed your eyes again and this time, tried to broadcast your thoughts through the Force. 

Anakin, you begged. Obi-Wan. Help me, please.

You waited, but felt no reply or any indication that they had heard your plea. 

Your vision began going fuzzy around the edges from lack of oxygen and, being no stranger to the effects of blood loss, from the wound in your abdomen, the severity of which you were still not certain. 

Suddenly, a new sound could be heard coming from what was left of the corridor outside your destroyed chambers; the sound of footsteps.

“Y/N!” 

You recognized the voice instantly, and relief surged through you. 

“Rex!” You choked, your voice coming out strained by the blood and rubble in your throat. “Rex, I’m in here!”

Through the dust, the familiar outline of the clone raced toward you. 

“Y/N, thank the stars!” He slid to his knees by your side and pulled off his helmet. 

“Is Satine safe?” 

Rex chuckled. “She’s fine. Obi-Wan’s with her now outside. Commander Skywalker and the rest of us are trying to get everyone else out.”

Despite the agony that wracked your entire body, you couldn’t help but smile. “Well I guess you found me.”   
“Yeah, I guess I did.” The smile fell from his face as he became all business again. “Alright we gotta get you out of here. Can you move at all?”

You shook your head, wincing at the sharp pain that shot down your spine. “No, the rock’s too heavy. My arm’s broken and I did something to my side.”

As you spoke, Rex scanned the slab on top of you. “I can move it,” he said evenly. “But I have to do it quickly, which means that it’s going to hurt. A lot.” 

He slipped his hands under an edge of the slab and braced himself in a crouch. “Ready?” He asked. 

You said nothing, but nodded your head and prepared yourself for the wave of agony that was coming. 

With a groan, Rex began to push himself into a standing position and lift the heavy stone off of you, his entire body straining. The sudden shift jostled the fractures in your arm, which would have screamed in protest if it had a mouth, and you couldn’t help the whimper that fell from your own.

As soon as you were completely free of the slab, Rex shoved it so that it flipped over onto the floor beside you. 

Breathing heavily, the clone turned his attention back to you, and you saw his expression go from exhausted to panicked. 

Finally gathering the courage to look, you lifted your head with great difficulty to check the wound in your abdomen. 

A jagged piece of rock had torn deeply into your left side and though it had been bleeding, the weight of the slab kept pressure on it. Later, you would realize that the slab was probably the only reason why you hadn’t bleed to death already. But now in its absence, blood was flowing freely from your body and beginning to pool underneath you.

Swearing loudly, Rex moved back to your side. Taking your left hand, he put it on the wound and then placed his own over yours, pressing down to staunch the flow. With his free hand, he activated his comms link and began shouting into it. “General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker! I found Y/N in her chambers. She’s hurt bad and we need medical droids now!”

You were weakening quickly, and knew that your chances of making it were growing slimmer with each passing second. Dimly, you heard a crackled reply from the comms.

“Y/N!” Rex’s voice caught your attention. “Listen to me; you’re going to be okay. Help is coming, you just have to hang on.”

You shook your head. “There’s other people in here. Innocent people. Go find them and...get them out.” Speaking was exhausting and you had to focus on getting each word out. 

“No.” The hard tone of his reply took you by surprise; you had never known Rex to disobey.

“Rex, that’s an order.” 

He stared at you, determination in his eyes. “I don’t care if it’s an order. I am not leaving you alone.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but he wouldn’t let you. “I’m staying right here with you.”

You looked at him in stunned silence and felt nothing but gratitude towards him. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. Rex said nothing, but his hand squeezed your own from where it was still placed. 

Each passing minute felt like an eternity and you found yourself repeatedly drifting off, only to be gently shaken by Rex. 

“Hey, you have to stay awake,” he said finally. He spoke quietly and gave you an encouraging smile, but it couldn’t hide the fear that was creeping into his voice. 

“Mm so tired,” you mumbled, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. The pain that flared up in your arm was only half as bad as before. You knew this should have worried you, but all you wanted to do was take a nap.

“I know you are,” Rex consoled. “And I promise that as soon as we get you out of here you can sleep as much as you want.” 

You merely hummed an agreement, no longer feeling any pain in your body as your eyes fluttered shut. 

The last thing you heard was Rex calling you name, his pleas for you to stay awake rising in volume until you slipped into velvety darkness and heard nothing at all.

 

 

A constant beeping penetrated the silence, followed by the feeling of something soft and warm wrapped around your body. 

Slowly, you opened your eyes. Looking down, you saw that you were lying in a small bed in what you recognized to be the medical ward of the Jedi Temple. 

You were extremely comfortable, covered in blankets with the wound in your side nothing but a dull ache now. Feeling the area with your good hand, you found that it had been covered by a bacta patch. Your broken arm had been set while you were unconscious and was now held in place with plaster wrappings. 

Wishing that the beeping, which you figured out to be coming from a vitals monitor behind you, would stop, you settled back into the soft pillow.

Since you had been thinking that you were alone, you were startled by a gentle snore. Tilting your head to the side, you were surprised to see Rex sitting in a chair beside your bed sound asleep, his head tilted to the side in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. 

“Rex?” You called softly, your voice scratchy. 

His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, looking around like he was expecting a fight. When he saw you watching him, he immediately relaxed and leaned forward. 

“You’re awake.” The relief in his voice would have been obvious to anyone who heard it. 

You chuckled. “Yeah. How long have I not been awake?”

Rex swallowed, and concern flashed across his face. “Almost four days. The Healers were starting to think you might not come back.”

He ran a hand across his face, and you saw just how exhausted he really was. 

A thought suddenly occurred you. Frowning, you asked “Have you been here this whole time?”

The grin that Rex wore was almost shy-like when he answered confidently, “Of course. I told you, I wasn’t going to leave you on your own.”


	7. Obi-Wan/Reader: A Jedi Shall Not Know Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write an Obi-Wan/reader in which the two are both Jedi, but decide to give in to their love for each other after a particularly harrowing mission-omg I'm such a sap-and have a 'fun time' in his quarters in the Temple?? :)

Coming Soon.....


End file.
